La Maladie du désespoir
by Alyssa-JK
Summary: Une fille prise d'un accès de gentillesse, un garçon désespéré , une maladie, ou le récit d'un amour chamboulé.DMHG Ne tient pas compte du 6e tome et encore moins du 7e .
1. Chapter 1

La Maladie Du Desespoir.

Hello tout le monde, voilà donc ma tout premiere Fiction, soyez indulgents s'il vous plaiiit XD Je sais pas encore si j'ai du talent ou si mon travail est a jeter aux ordures donc voilà...Bon euh le titre est surement provisoire, je ne sais pas encore, les titres c'est pas mon fort généralement . Je vous laisse donc découvrir le premier chapitre de cette fiction, je n'ai pas encore ecrit la suite, je veux déjà voir les réactions suite a ce premier jet donc svp n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review, j'accepte tout les compliments [ tu m'étonnes XD aussi bien que les critiques [ bon j'suis un peu beaucoup susceptible alors soyez sympas quand meme lol donc vous genez surtout pas.

**Résumé:**_Une fille prise d'un accès de gentillesse, un garçon désespéré , une maladie, ou le récit d'un amour chamboulé.DMHG_

**Rating:**_ T_

**Disclaimer:**_ Tout les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, seule l'histoire m'appartient. _

Les pensées de Draco seront en italique. Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 1: **

Cela faisait maintenant 3 semaines qu'il dormait sur ce fauteuil défoncé tout les soirs, au beau milieu de cette salle aux murs blancs qui rendaient l'ambiance plus que glaciale. 3 semaines qu'il observait l'infirmière et différents médicomages venus du monde entier s'afférer autour du corps de celle qui avait réussit a percer sa carapace. Hermione Jane Granger etait là, allongée dans ce lit trop grand pour elle, depuis maintenant 3 semaines elle s'en était allée dans un coma profond, et tout les jours il assistait silencieusement à sa descente aux enfers, ne supportant plus la vue de son visage pale comme la mort, ses joues creusées, ses cernes causées par la "maladie" et ses boucles brunes aux reflets ternes encadrant tout cela...N'importe qui entrant dans cette salle aurait, au premier coup d'oeil, déclaré qu'elle était déjà partie, mais le léger soulèvement de sa poitrine prouvait le contraire.

"- Réveille-toi...Je t'en prie... "

La voix de Draco Malfoy était faible, lui meme était faible comme jamais, il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait s'attacher à ce point à quelqu'un de toute sa vie. Quel point me direz-vous ? Au point de vous sentir à moitié vide en voyant cette personne sur un lit d'hopital, avec tout ces spécialistes autour d'elle incapables de ne serait-ce que trouver de quoi elle souffre. Et la seule personne à avoir la réponse était la cause de tout cela, et était malheureusement morte: Lucius Malfoy.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant que Draco et Hermione entretenaient une relation assez ambigue, cela avait débuté quelques mois avant la fin de leur 6e année à Poudlard, la Gryffondor avait remarqué que le Serpentard n'était plus tout à fait le meme depuis un certain temps, lui meme semblait n'avoir rien remarqué, quant aux autres inutile d'en parler, moins ils en savaient a propos de Malfoy, mieux ils se portaient. Elle avait donc décidé de faire le premier pas, et avait essayer de parler à Malfoy un soir, qui n'avait rien voulu entendre et avait déclaré que meme s'il avait des problèmes, il les règlerait seul et ne demanderait surtout pas l'aide d'une fille comme elle. La jeune fille abandonna donc toute tentative de rapprochement et quelques semaines s'écoulèrent sans qu'ils ne s'adressent la parole, puis un jour plus noir que les autres pour Draco, il décida enfin qu'en parler lui ferait peut etre du bien, et que de toute façon ça ne pouvait pas empirer... Il décida donc d'en parler a Hermione, ne pouvant se confier et parler librement à un serpentard et se refusant d'aller pleurnicher chez le vieux fou qui lui servait de directeur.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc un soir dans le parc, et il lui avoua tout, du début jusqu'à la fin, sans la regarder et elle ne l'interompit pas une seule fois. Il lui raconta qu'il était devenu mangemort au début de l'année, lui montra sa marque et lui avoua que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, du moins pas vraiment. Il lui expliqua qu'il etait heureux de voir de la fierté dans les yeux de son père depuis qu'on lui avait imposé cet affreux tatouage, meme si c'etait pour quelque chose qu'il ne désirait pas lui meme. Il admirait son père plus que tout depuis son plus jeune age, mais plus il grandissait et plus il lui en voulait de ne jamais lui avoir demandé son avis sur tout cela, s'il avait envie de se battre aux coté de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ou s'il avait d'autres projets pour son avenir que de terminer dans une cellule moisie à Azkaban. Car Draco se doutait bien que c'est ce qui l'attendrait a un moment ou à un autre, l'Ordre du Phénix n'abandonnerait jamais, et celui qu'il se devait d'appeller Maitre allait tous les entrainer dans sa chute. C'etait soit ça, soit la mort.

Tout au long de son récit, elle l'ecouta attentivement tout en l'observant, elle n'eut meme pas un mouvement de recule lorsqu'il lui montra l'horreur imprimée a jamais sur son bras gauche, non, quand il eut finit de tout lui raconter elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire et lui dit...

"- Excusez moi, Monsieur Malfoy..Mais vous devriez vous rendre a la Grande Salle si vous ne voulez pas rater le repas. "

La voix de Madame Pomfresh le sortit de ses songes, il mit un temps à se lever, se pencha au dessus du corps d'Hermione et déposa un léger baiser sur son front, lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, puis s'en alla sans un regard pour l'infirmière. Il traversa tout un dédale de couloirs, prit le chemin le plus long pour pouvoir laisser libre cours a ses pensées, qui était encore toutes orientées vers elle. Cela faisait plus de 3 semaines qu'il etait incapable de la sortir de son esprit, ses notes avaient chuté ses derniers temps et il ne se nourissait que du strict minimum. _Pitoyable... _pensa-t-il. Les porte de la Grande Salle apparurent trop tot selon lui, il n'avait pas envie de se joindre a l'euphorie que provoquait chaque diner de l'école, mais avait extremement faim.

Il se résigna donc, et poussa les grandes porte, un lourd silence suivit son arrivée, tout les regards braqués sur lui, de dégouts pour certains, de haine quelques fois, d'envie pour certaines, et d'autres beaucoup moins nombreux étaient compatissants...Ca c'etait ceux des amis d'Hermione, qui pensaient comprendre sa peine. Il croisa le regard de Dumbledore, qui lui fit un sourire compatissant, plein de pitié selon Draco qui lui répondit par un de ses regards hautains et glacials. Il ignora le reste de la Grande Salle et se dirigea calmement vers sa table, il avait l'habitude de tous ces regards, c'était comme ça depuis plus d'un mois à tout les repas.Depuis le jour où Hermione et lui avaient décidé de se montrer ensemble... _Elle t'obsède...Pathetique. _

Draco Malfoy n'avait pas changé, il restait le meme, hautain, froid, méprisant quelques fois...il était seulement amoureux. pensa Albus Dumbledore en observant ce jeune garçon de 17 ans qui avait pourtant l'air de porter tout les malheurs du monde...

**oOo**

Voila c'est tout pour le premier chapitre c'est court je sais mais c'est juste pour voir si l'idée generale plait... tous a vos reviews


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour a tous et toutes surtout _

Alors tout d'abord je tiens a vous remercier pour vos encouragements [ meme si parfois ça met un peu la pression XD j'espere que vous serez pas déçus , ça m'a fait super plaisir!! Une personne m'a fait la critique que mon histoire etait un peu complexe, je suis désolée c'est vrai qu'au début on a un peu de mal a rentrer dans l'histoire, surtout avec le premier chapitre que j'ai fait , en fait l'histoire d'amour entre Draco et Hermione sera rapportée par sorte de flash back, suivant les pensées ou les reves de Draco, et il y aura egalement des aventures dans le present [ euuuh vous avez suivi ? M'enfin vous verrez bien.

Voila donc le second chapitre de ma toute premiere fanfiction [ wouhou j'suis trop fiere avec a l'interieur une petite dédicasse a Crevette-au-gros-cul, oui oui, c'est bien de toi que je parle petite fille de 17 ans plantée devant ton ordi [ LMFAO

**Chapitre 2:**

_ - Hermione? Je t'ai pas vu en potions, ça va ? _

_Personne ne répondit._

_- 'Mione t'es là?_

_Seul le silence lui répondit. Draco s'inquièta légèrement, tout d'abord il pensa qu'elle était à la bibliothèque comme à son habitude, mais lorsqu'il se retourna vers le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de leur salle commune de prefets en chef, il vit les affaires d'Hermione, ainsi qu'un bouquet de roses au pied du porte-manteau. _

_- Hermione..._

_Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, et il se diridea tout d'abord vers la chambre de la préfète qu'il trouva vide, alors il fit son chemin vers la salle de bains, dont la porte était entr'ouverte. Il entra dans la pièce embuée et se sentit rasséréné à la vue de la tete dépassant de la baignoire, les longs cheveux d'Hermione goutant sur le sol._

_- Tu pourrais répondre quand je te parle, pour éviter que je m'inquiète de trop! Lui dit-il un tendre sourire étirant son visage. Mais Hermione ne répondit pas plus que les autres fois, elle n'avait meme pas sursauté ou fait un quelconque mouvement à l'entente de sa voix. Sa tete restait posée contre le rebord de la baignoire, si bien que Draco ne pouvait voir son visage._

_- Hey ho, tu boudes ? Fit Draco doucement tout en s'approchant de la baignoire. _

_Il avançait lentement, effrayé par ce qu'il allait découvrir. Lorsqu'il fut assez près pour cela, il vit qu'Hermione était simplement allongée dans l'eau chaude, au beau milieu de milliers de bulles effleurant son visage, les yeux fermés. Il la secoua légèrement en l'appelant, sa voix refletant de plus en plus sa panique. Il voyait sa poitrine se soulever au rythme appaisant de ses respirations, elle respirait alors pourquoi donc ne parvenait-il pas a la réveiller?_

_- Hermione!! Hermione! _

"- Monsieur Malfoy! De...debout Monsieur!

_ Génial...encore un de ces reves horribles.. _

Draco ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva en face d'un elfe de maison venu le réveiller pour il ne savait quelle raison. _Hermione? _ pensa-t-il tout de suite.

- Excusez Gamboo...ma..mais Dumbledore a ordonné à Gamboode venir réveiller Monsieur a...avant qu'il ne rate ses cours...lui expliqua la petite créature sans le quitter de ses gros yeux globuleux, à l'air apeuré.

_ C'était trop beau pour etre vrai.. _

- Très bien, je me lève va-t-en!

- Ou..oui Monsieur." et la créature disparut dans un crac sonore.

Une fois seul dans ses appartements, Draco se dirigea vers la salle de bains prendre une longue douche chaude qui le mettrait surement en retard a son premier cours de la journée. _ Pour ce que j'y fais ces derniers temps... _ pensa-t-il cyniquement. Cette nuit il n'avait pas eu le courage de rester à son chevet toute la nuit. Le courage de se réveiller devant ce visage horriblement pale.

Alors à la place, il était remonté dans les appartements qu'il était censé partager avec Hermione en tant que prefets en chef. Mauvaise idée. Chaque petite chose placée dans leur salle commune ou dans sa chambre lui rappellait combien il était seul sans elle. Il avait mis plusieurs heures avant de s'endormir dans ce grand lit qui portait encore son odeur, souvenir de toutes les nuits qu'ils avaient passées ensemble.

Et son soulagement n'avait été que de courte durée, car à peine s'était-il endormi, que de sombres cauchemards l'avaient assailli. Il avait, encore, revé du jour où cela sétait produit, où il était rentré et qu'il l'avait trouvé dans son bain, déjà inconsciente.

_ N'y pense plus.. _se dit-il tout en s'habillant de son uniforme aux couleurs verte et argent. Il prépara ses affaires, jeta un oeil a son emploi du temps puis a la pendule _ 9h00...j'ai loupé une demi heure de métamorphose, la vieille chouette va encore m'emmerder..super _

Il rassembla ses affaires de cours et sortit dans le couloir pour se mettre en route, sans se presser une seconde.

Lorsqu'il atteint la salle il ne prit meme pas la peine de frapper et poussa la lourde porte en chene qui révela les élèves de 7e année de Serpentard et Gryffondor, réunis pour leur cours de métamorphose. La salle auparavant bruyante devint silencieuse à son entrée.

"- Hé bien Monsieur Malfoy, je suis ravie d'avoir l'honneur de vous voir assister à mon cours, mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous pouvez entrer dans cette salle comme il vous chante! Fit la voix pincée du Professeur McGonagall.

Sans un regard pour elle, Draco se dirigea tranquillement vers sa table, y jeta son sac et s'assit à sa place.

- 10 points en moins pour votre manque de politesse!

Il leva un regard blasé vers celle qui se demandait si Hermione Granger allait mettre encore longtemps avant de se rétablir et de sortir ce jeune homme de l'enfer dans lequel il s'était plongé depuis qu'elle nétait plus à ses cotés.

McGonagall se racla la gorge et ordonna aux élèves de reprendre leur travail. Puis elle se tourna vers Draco qui n'avait apparemment aucune envie de changer le verre de jus de citrouille qui lui faisait face en verre de vin.

- Vous viendrez me voir a la fin du cours. " lui dit-elle avec...douceur?

_ Encore une qui a pitié de moi...j'espère qu'elle va pas me garder longtemps, il faut que j'aille voir si Hermione va mieux avant mes deux heures d'Histoire de la magie...enfin, s'il n'y a pas eu de changement du moins. _ Il se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tete et se mit au travail silencieusement.

**oOo**

A l'autre bout de la classe, l'attitude du jeune Malfoy depuis l'absence d' Hermione était passée au peigne fin.

"- Le jour où ils se sont montré ensemble, j'me doutais pas qu'il était aussi...dépendant. Fit Ron avant de soupirer une enième fois devant son verre de jus de citrouille transformé en eau, et non en vin.

- Ouais...moi non plus.. mais je m'inquiète plus pour Hermione que pour lui si tu veux tout savoir.. Lui répondit un Harry qui perdait de plus en plus espoir quant au rétablissement de sa meilleure amie.

- Si meme Dumbledore et tout ces médicomages ne savent pas ce qu'elle a, et encore moins quoi faire pour qu'elle aille mieux, j'imagine que ce n'est pas bon signe.. continua-t-il sombrement.

- Arrete Harry, ne dit pas ça; dit Ron fermement; il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'on ne retrouve pas notre Miss-je-sais-tout bientot.

- Tu...Tu sais Harry..Ron a raison..Tu ne dois pas perdre espoir; lui dit Neville tout en lui adressant un sourire encourageant.

- Oui, vous avez absolument raison!" Répondit Harry d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Mais ses amis n'étaient pas dupes et preferaient néanmoins éviter le sujet pour le reste de l'heure, tout le monde était assez inquiet, ce n'était pas la peine de débattre la dessus toute la journée.

**oOo**

La fin du cours arriva rapidement. Trop rapidement au gout de Draco qui n'était pas spécialement préssé quant à la perspective du discours que McGonagall lui avait réserver. Dès que la sonnerie retentit, tous les élèves se dépechèrent de ranger leurs affaires et de sortir de la salle de cours afin de profiter de leur pause. Tous sauf Draco, qui se dirigea prestement vers le bureau de son professeur, esperant gagner du temps. La vieille femme lui fit un sourire crispé et l'invita à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui venait d'apparaitre en face de son bureau. Il déclina l'offre, pensant montrer par là qu'il était plutot préssé.

"- Hum,hum..Je..je sais que vous vivez des choses pénibles voire douloureuses pour quelqu'un de votre age en ce moment..mais..ce n'est pas pour cela que vous devez arreter de vivre, au contraire...Je veux dire, regardez comme vous avez maogri ces derniers temps, et comme vos notes auparavant excellentes, se retrouvent au plus bas aujourd'hui... Vous devez vous reprendre en main Draco, et tout de suite..

Un silence pesant suivit la tirade du professeur, pendant laquelle Draco avait choisi d'admirer la bibliothèque se trouvant derrière son professeur.

- Et... Je ne pense pas que Miss Granger aurait apprecié de vous voir dans cet état. Reprit Mcgonagall apres ces quelques minutes de silence.

Au nom d'Hermione, Draco s'était comme réveillé et s'était mis a fixer son professeur d'un regard polaire.

- C'est tout ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton aussi froid que le regard qu'il lui lançait.

- Je..euh..oui. Répondit son professeur, quelque peu destabilisée par la réaction qu'avait eu le jeune homme à la simple mention de celle qui occupait toutes ses pensées.

- Bien..alors au revoir professeur. "

Et il s'en alla calmement.

Il n'était calme qu'en apparence, car interieurement Draco Malfoy bouillonait. Comment cette vieille peau osait-elle lui dire ce qu'il devait faire ? Et pire encore, comment osait-elle lui dire ce que Hermione aurait souhaité ? C'était son problème après tout s'il n'avait pas envie de manger alors que sa petite amie était dans le coma allongée dans une salle immonde quelques couloirs plus loin. Il fallait que quoi, qu'il saute de joie? Qu'il fasse comme si de rien n'était? _ C'est eux qui ont raison..et tu le sais... tu n'es qu'une pauvre loque depuis qu'elle n'est plus là.. _

Il en était là de ses pensées lorsque, sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, il apperçu Théodore Nott accompagné de plusieurs Serpentard, dont Pansy Parkinson et Yolaine Smith, une nouvelle de 5e année.

"- Alors Malfoy? Tu vas rendre visite à ta Sang-de-bourbe de petite amie? Ricana Nott bientot suivi par toute sa bande.

Draco ne répondit pas et se contenta de continuer son chemin, en prenant tout de meme la peine de bousculer Théodore sur son passage.

Les Serpentards avaient en effet assez mal pris le fait que leur prince absolu fricote avec une Miss-je-sais-tout issue d'une famille de Moldus. Et qu'il passe son temps a la veiller n'avait qu'empirer la chose.

**oOo**

Cela faisait une heure qu'il était à l'infirmerie, il avait décidé de sécher son cours d'histoire afin de rester avec Hermione. Il avait l'impression qu'elle s'en allait un peu plus chaque jour. Il l'observait et se demandait quelle malédiction son père avait-il bien pu lui lancer pour qu'aucun de ces foutus médicomages ne soient capable d'en connaitre le nom.

C'était Rogue qui les avait informé, lui et Dubledore, que son père était dérriere tout ça. Lucius avait confié à son ami qu'il ferait tout pour se débarasser de la jeune fille, avant que Draco ne se salisse encore plus, ou pire, ne ternisse à jamais l'opinion que Voldemort avait de lui. Un jour il était passé a l'attaque, et le meme jour, il avait été pris en embuscade avec d'autres mangemorts par l'Ordre du Phénix, et c'est dans ce combat qu'il perdit la vie. Le meme jour, Hermione fit son malaise.

Et depuis, plus rien, Rogue et Dumbledore cherchaient désespérément l'incantation que Lucius avait utilisé, en vain. Le seul endroit où ils pourraient avoir des réponses était le Manoir Malfoy, mais ils savaient qu'il serait sucidaire de ne serait ce que penser à y entrer.

Draco prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, et se mit a lui parler, à lui raconter ce que McGonagall lui avait dit plus tot et d'autres choses sans trop d'interet.

"- Tu dois revenir Hermione...lui dit-il faiblement ; T'as pas le droit de m'abandonner, tu dois tenir la promesse que tu m'as faite... finit-il en fixant sa main, les yeux rougis par les larmes qu'il refusait de laisser couler. Et il resta là des heures durant, ne pensant plus aux cours, ne pensant plus à rien, continuant à fixer la main de la jeune fille qu'il tenait fermement.

L'infirmière vint s'assurer que tout allait au mieux puis les laissa à nouveau seuls. Et c'est à ce moment là que la petite main posée dans la sienne remua.

**oOo**

Voilaaa c'est tout pour ce chapitre qui est plus long que celui d'avant J'espere que ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review pour me dire comment vous trouvez ce chapitre. Et j'vous dis a bientot pour le 3e chapitre

Bisouxxx

Lili.


	3. Chapter 3

La Maladie du Désespoir

**La Maladie du Désespoir.**

Presque un an que j'étais supposée poster la suite de cette fan fiction. Je suis navrée, et je ne vais pas vous faire le coup du « Pas le temps » parce que ça serait faux. J'ai tout à fait eu le temps d'écrire, seulement les idées ne venaient pas, et ensuite j'ai un peu oublié que j'en avais moi-même écrit une. Enfin, il n'y a pas longtemps je suis tombée sur le cahier où j'avais commencé à écrire, et ça m'a donné envie de reprendre cette histoire, qui m'avait l'air pas trop nulle dans l'ensemble

Donc, oublions cet énorme retard, disons que l'histoire était en pause, en espérant que cela ne se reproduise plus. Merci à toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review ou encore de me mettre en alerte, j'espère que vous reprendrez la lecture de cette histoire, qui sera mise à jour de manière régulière (j'espère) et qui sera de toute façon terminée, je n'aime pas laisser les choses à moitié faites.

Assez de blabla, je vous laisse lire le troisième chapitre de _La Maladie du Désespoir_.

**Chapitre III : **

« - J'ai remarqué une petite marque sur l'index de Miss Granger la première fois que je l'ai examinée… une sorte de piqûre, mais je ne l'ai pas prise en compte au début ; expliqua le médicomage.

Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

Mais ; reprit-il ; depuis quelques jours, 3 pour être exacte, cette petite entaille a commencé a noircir, j'ai pensé que peut-être c'était là que tout avait commencé… hésita-t-il à poursuivre.

Par une coupure au doigt ? Pff c'est d'un ridicule. Alors le bras droit de Voldemort a voulu se débarrasser d'elle en la menaçant avec une aiguille ? Ricana le maître des potions ; Vous nous faîtes perdre notre temps avec vos…

Allons Severus, Lucius a peut-être voulu éviter qu'on le soupçonne en optant pour une manière, disons, discrète ? Le coupa Dumbledore. ; L'hypothèse de notre ami Alan est loin d'être aussi ridicule que vous l'affirmez.

Un soupir d'agacement parvint du fond du bureau aux oreilles du directeur. Visiblement le Professeur Rogue n'était pas du même avis.

Merci Alan de nous avoir informé de votre découverte, pourriez-vous à présent nous laisser seuls je vous prie, le congédia aimablement Dumbledore.

Bien sur Professeur.

Qu'en pensez-vous Minerva ? Demanda Albus une fois qu'il eut entendu la porte claquer derrière le médicomage au fort accent américain.

Et bien ; commença pensivement la vieille femme ; avec le peu de pistes que nous avons, je suppose que celle-ci n'est pas à négliger…

Le peu de pistes, vous voulez plutôt dire que nous n'en avons aucune !

En effet, nous n'avons pas trouvé d'indices pendant presque un mois de recherche, raison de plus pour ne pas rejeter cette information comme vous venez de le faire ; répondit-elle avec agacement à un Rogue épuisé par toutes ces recherches vaines.

Allons mes amis, il n'y a pas là matière à se disputer ; essaye de les calmer le professeur Dumbledore ; Je suis de l'avis de Minerva, Lucius a peut-être décidé de se débarrasser de Miss Granger par l'utilisation de je ne sais quel poison indétectable dans l'organisme de sa victime…

Et vous proposez quoi ? Que l'on remonte à cette fameuse journée du 8 novembre, afin de trouver comment une adolescente empotée a bien pu s'égratigner le doigt ?

Exactement ! s'exclama le directeur sous les regards ébahis de ses deux collègues ; je vous fais confiance pour inspecter le moindre petit objet susceptible d'être à l'origine de tout cela, nous traquerons toutes les pistes tant qu'un souffle de vie, aussi léger soit-il, habitera le corps de cette petite ; affirma Dumbledore.

Très bien Albus, nous tâcherons de nous appliquer » ; répondit enfin McGonagall.

Ils quittèrent le bureau afin de se mettre le plus rapidement possible au travail.

**oOo**

Un épais brouillard l'entourait. C'était comme ça depuis ce qu'il lui semblait être de longues heures. Quelques fois des bribes de conversation lui parvenaient. C'était des résultats d'analyse la plupart du temps, à certains moments des supplications et d'autres fois encore elle entendait des sanglots.

Mais en général, un lourd silence l'enveloppait, se mêlant à la brume épaisse.

Hermione Granger ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, elle avait l'impression d'être enfermée dans cette immense salle blanche depuis des heures.

Elle se repassait en boucle sa dernière journée « normale » et la dernière chose dont elle se rappelait était qu'elle était allongée dans son bain, dans la salle de bain silencieuse, essayant de faire passer la migraine qui l'avait prise un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

La Gryffondor avait versé quelques gouttes d'huile essentielle dans l'eau, offerte par sa mère pour son anniversaire. Elle avait ôté lentement son uniforme et s'était laissée glisser dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire remplie à son paroxysme.

Et à partir de ce moment là plus rien. Trou noir.

Elle s'était retrouvée dans ce lieu étrange où elle entendait parfois des voix la supplier de revenir.

Au départ, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et croyait être en train de rêver, mais plusieurs fois elle avait émit le souhait de se réveiller, et toutes ces fois là elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. De temps à autres elle avait la sensation de revenir a son « vrai » corps. Elle entendait clairement les voix autour d'elle et pouvait même sentir qu'on lui prenait la main. Ces moments là étaient rares, mais c'était grâce à eux qu'elle avait deviné ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle était dans le coma. La jeune fille ne savait pas comment cela était arrivé, et d'après les commentaires de médecins qui lui parvenaient, ils ne savaient pas non plus.

Parmi toutes les voix qu'elle avait entendu, elle n'en avait reconnu que très peu. Celles de ses meilleurs amis, Ron et Harry. Ils lui racontaient comment se passaient les cours, les petites blagues faites entre camarades. Il y avait aussi la voix de Ginny, qui lui disait combien elle lui manquait.

Et enfin il y avait Draco. Lui ne parlait que très peu, répétant sans cesse la même phrase : « Reviens Hermione, ne m'abandonne pas… »

Souvent, lorsque Draco lui parlait, Hermione revenait à son corps. Elle pouvait sentir le Serpentard lui prendre la main, lui caresser la joue… Seulement, dès qu'elle tentait de faire un geste en réponse, le contact était rompu et elle ne sentait ni n'entendait plus rien.

« _Si Draco et les autres peuvent venir me rendre visite, ça signifie que je suis encore à Poudlard…Je ne comprends pas, si mon cas est si compliqué, pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas transféré à Sainte-Mangouste ? »_

Elle en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque tout recommença de nouveau. La jeune fille avait l'impression d'être allongée sur un matelas très confortable. Elle entendit des pas s'approcher d'elle, et sentit quelqu'un lui prendre la main.

Une grande main, douce et froide, légèrement tremblante.

La Gryffondor attendit que des paroles lui parviennent. Cependant rien ne vint troubler le silence de la pièce. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione sut qui était son visiteur.

_« Draco »_

Et là, il se mit à parler. Sa voix était douce comme à chaque fois qu'il s'adressait à elle depuis l'année dernière.

Elle se souvint alors de leur premier baiser.

**oOo**

_Ils étaient comme à leur habitude assis au creux du canapé de leur salle commune. Hermione et Draco avaient étaient désignés préfets en chef, et bénéficiait d'appartements privés. Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que leur septième année venait de commencer, et les deux adolescents qui s'étaient découverts peu à peu au cours de leur 6__e__ année, étaient installés en face du feu, une tasse de thé à la main. _

_Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, des cours, des professeurs, des derniers ragots et d'autres choses dans ce goût là. _

_Puis, alors qu'Hermione racontait comment un premier année s'était retrouvée à l'infirmerie avec un troisième bras, à cause d'une allergie à un bonbon, elle remarque que Draco était en train de la fixer étrangement, sans pour autant l'écouter. Et pour preuve, il ne dit pas un seul mot lorsqu'elle eut fini son récit. _

_« - Je peux savoir ce que tu regardes ? lui demanda-t-elle. _

_A l'entente de sa voix, le jeune homme avait continué de la fixer, rajoutant seulement un petit sourire en coin sur son visage. _

_- Sérieusement, aller quoi ! J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? _

_Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle amorça un geste pour se lever afin de se regarder dans le miroir de la cheminée. Elle ne pu le faire car Draco lui attrapa le poigner, l'intimant à rester assise. _

_Tu n'as rien, ton visage est parfait… lui dit-il doucement_

_Parfait ? A ce point ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement._

_Elle ne remarqua pas Draco qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. _

_A ce point… » _

_Il murmura ces mots à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. C'est alors que, oubliant qui elle était et où, Hermione franchit la distance qui les séparait, scellant leurs lèvres. _

_C'était un baiser doux et tendre. Le Serpentard la serrait contre lui doucement tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou, glissant ses doigts dans la fine chevelure blonde… _

**oOo**

« - Tu dois revenir Hermione…

La jeune fille fut instantanément choquée. La voix de son petit ami était si triste, désespérée. De toutes les fois où elle l'avait entendu, c'était la seule où il lui semblait si abattu.

T'as pas le droit de m'abandonner… Tu dois tenir la promesse que tu m'as faite ; l'entendit-elle murmurer.

La promesse…

**oOo**

_La chambre était silencieuse, on entendait seulement les respirations des deux corps enlacés dans le grand lit au milieu de la pièce. Hermione resserra le drap de soie noire autour de son corps et déposer un léger baiser sur le torse nu de Draco. _

_Merci ; chuchota-t-elle._

_Pour quoi ? _

_Elle releva la tête pour regarder son visage d'ange, qui ne reflétait que de la tendresse a ce moment précis. _

_Pour cette nuit… C'était fantastique ; lui répondit-elle un doux sourire sur les lèvres._

_M'oui je suis plutôt doué c'est vrai…_

_La rouge et or lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et reposa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule en riant doucement. _

_Ils venaient juste de faire l'amour pour la première fois. Cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais Hermione se sentait en totale confiance dans les bras du blond, alors elle avait décidé de se donner à lui. Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser dans la chambre du Serpentard lorsque les caresses s'étaient faites plus langoureuses. Elle avait alors laissé les choses se faire naturellement. La jeune fille ne le regrettait pas le moins du monde. _

_Draco s'était montré doux et très attentionné, et sans qu'il n'ait a lui avouer tout haut, elle avait deviné les sentiments du jeune homme à son égard. _

_Le silence les entourait de nouveau depuis quelques minutes lorsque Draco se décida à le briser. _

_Hermione ?_

_Mhm ?_

_J'aimerais que tu me promettes quelque chose… lui dit-il d'un air…gêné ?_

_Quoi donc ? demanda-t-elle un peu confuse, la tête toujours contre son torse. _

_Elle commençait à tracer des arabesques sur son ventre plat lorsqu'il reprit enfin la parole._

_Promets moi de ne jamais me laisser seul… murmura Draco._

_Hermione était plus qu'attendrie par cette demande. Qu'une personne aussi solitaire que Draco lui dise cela sonnait encore mieux qu'une déclaration enflammée. Elle leva la tête et plongea ses iris chocolat dans la rivière d'argent qu'étaient ceux du Serpentard. _

_Promis » ; chuchota-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. _

_Draco lui sourit alors avec douceur, ses véritables sourires étaient réservés à une minorité de personnes et Hermione était toujours heureuse d'en faire partie. _

_Il embrassa la jeune fille sur le front, et lui caressa doucement le dos alors qu'elle le serrait un peu plus contre elle. _

**oOo**

Le lendemain de cette magnifique nuit, ils étaient arrivés main dans la main dans la Grande Salle, à la surprise de tous.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, Draco ne lui parlait plus depuis un moment, mais la sensation de sa main dans la sienne était toujours présente. Cette fois ci, elle la sentait de manière plus distincte que d'habitude, elle entendait même la respiration calme de Draco.

Alors, elle prit une décision, et essaya de se relever. Hermione commençait déjà à sentir la main du blond s'éloigner lorsqu'elle redoubla d'efforts. Elle se concentra et murmura :

« - Je ne t'abandonnerai pas Draco. »

**oOo**

Draco regarda attentivement Hermione. Il avait senti sa main remuer légèrement contre la sienne. Il cru voir les paupières de la jeune fille trembloter alors il décida d'aller rapidement chercher l'infirmière.

« Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite Monsieur Malfoy, cela ne veut pas nécessairement dire qu'elle va se réveiller ; lui dit le médicomage américain qui se tenait aux côtés de Madame Pomfresh.

Draco lui lança un regard glacial.

Contentez-vous de faire votre travail ; lui cracha-t-il avec mépris.

Devant la soudaine colère du jeune mais non moins impressionnant Malfoy, le médicomage préféra détourner le regard vers la patiente.

Je ne comprends pas ; dit Pompom, plus à elle-même qu'aux deux hommes ; son pouls et sa tension sont plus élevés, comme si elle était éveillée, seulement elle ne fait pas le moindre mouvement.

A la seconde où l'infirmière prononçait ces mots, Hermione ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés, poussant un gémissement de douleur.

- Miss Granger ?

- Hermione? Fit Draco sentant la joie le traverser de part en part.

- Draco…

Il se précipita vers elle, lui pris la main et l'embrassa sur le front. Hermione leva la tête vers lui lorsqu'elle sentit sa grande main prendre la sienne. Draco sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Hermione ne le regardait pas, son regard était fixé droit devant elle. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers lui, son visage reflétait la peur. Les yeux marrons s'emplirent de larmes et brouilla son regard. Un regard vide.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Draco ?? J'ai peut ; se mit-elle à crier en proie à la panique.

Les médicomages au fond de la salle ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne prononce ces mots, l'angoisse infiltrant sa voix :

Je ne vois rien ! »

Voilàà, le tout nouveau chapitre de cette histoire est finalement posté ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?

J'espère que vous n'allez pas me dire que j'aurais du rester absente XD Au fait, j'ai modifié mon pseudo, ce n'est plus Lili.Draco.Malfoy mais Alyssa-JK.

Laissez-moi vos impressions sur ce chapitre, et vos hypothèses pour la suite aussi, j'essaierai de répondre à vos reviews cette fois.

A la prochaine !

Alyssa.


End file.
